


No One is No One

by TheRogue704



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Death, Force Ghost(s), Murder, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Sad, Sad Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRogue704/pseuds/TheRogue704
Summary: Dr. Poe Dameron is still getting used to the job. Being a cornoner isn't what he'd expected. It was, draining.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Rey, Poe Dameron/Rey
Kudos: 1





	No One is No One

Another Jane Doe. He stares down at her picture to avert his eyes from her lifeless body, but it’s nearly the same. She looks so peaceful, he hair tied neatly in three buns down her head, more asleep than dead. He sighed and went back to filling out the report.  
Jane Doe, a no one, with nobody to mourn her.  
No, he stopped himself, looking down at her pale face. No one is no one.  
He set his paperwork down, allowing another deep sigh to escape his lips. He was new to this line of work, and, often it was easier for him to dehumanize the dead. But this poor girl, he couldn’t do that to her. No one deserved to go nameless into oblivion. Someone had to know, to mourn her passing. With a great weight in his soul, he realized that someone would have to be him.  
“I’m sorry,” he said, hoarse from a long day of silence, but someone heard it, he could feel it.  
“Dr. Dameron?”  
Poe's gaze wandered to the doorway where his new assistant had poked her head in timidly,  
“The—”  
Poe held up a hand and nodded, “I’ll be right there,” he said softly.  
He set down his clipboard, venturing another glance at it as he disposed of his gloves. Jane Doe, it didn’t seem right. She had a name once, and now she had none. He hated this feeling, helplessness, but it was all he could feel since he'd taken the job.  
He tore his eyes from the paperwork, a heavy sigh escaped his lips.  
“Dameron,” he said, and with that the coroner made his exit.  
It was his name, it was all he had.  
She had no name, she needed one. It was the least he could do.


End file.
